rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
SF74 Multirole Fighter
The SF74 Exorcist is a Multirole SSTO-capable aerospace fighter, and is capable of being deployed out of standard military-grade launch bays, such as a Conestoga's dropbay, or a flight deck, though the former cannot be used in-atmosphere due to the wingspan of a deployed fighter. Summary The SF74 is a high-speed, multirole aerospace craft designed to outperform the SF72, which had replaced the AD-17A Cougar as the main air-to-air/space-to-space craft due to the decisions of Marines ‘80. Carrying a single pilot, the SF74 may be larger and may take up more space, but it’s speed, range, and power allow it to become what the F18 was to the late 20th and early 21st century. Armed with a GAU-20, wing-mounted rockets, and a small internal weapons bay, the SF74 can adapt to whatever it must, with VTOL capability, thrust vectoring, and large variable-sweep wings allowing it to dominate, along with some tough armor. Specifications 'General' *Carbon-Alloy armor plating *Unknown radar-absorbent, heat-resistant compounds *Integrated weapons bay *VTOL exhaust thrusters *RCS units *Flight Computer *Thrust Vectoring 'Cockpit' The Cockpit is extremely similar to the AX-13's, prompting lawsuits, however, it is merely extremely similar. It possesses far less displays and relies more on the HUD interface, for example. Furthermore, the glass is, although highly heat resistant, also coated in materials similar to the UD4L's cockpit and therefore protects against radar, bright light, and lasers. It is also armed with a single Martin-Siekert R2103 Ejection Seat, a new version of the old R2102 used in the UD4L, which is cleared for higher speeds and altitudes. 'Fuselage' The main fuselage, although cramped, features the joints for the variable sweep wings, and a small weapons bay along with fuel and ammunition units encased in their Carbon-Alloy armor. To either side of the cockpit are dual intakes that power the plane in pulse detonation and standard turbine modes. Similar to the UD series is a sensor net notifies the pilots and crew of a hull breach, preventing oxidation at speeds excess of Mach 5 (Achievable only with the SCRAM-Jets/Rockets engaged) and a loss of craft and crew. Along the hull are also various RCS points for zero-G maneuvering. Propulsion By default, the SF74 is powered by twin Pulse Detonation SCRAM Rockets at high speeds and in vacuum conditions and by traditional turbojet/pulse detonation at lower speeds and altitudes. The Exorcist can reach blistering speeds (Mach 12 upwards, like the UD4L) and coupled with the efficiency and amount of fuel it can carry, it can make multitple trips to orbit and back. The thrust nozzles of the craft also have Thrust Vectoring abilities, thus allowing unmatched maneuverability, especially so when coupled with it's forward canards. 'Flight' In flight the craft is very nimble, and can pull maneuvers beyond that of the operator's limits (Both fortunately and unfortunately), and although retracting the sweep wings to the 'closed' position in flight can be hazardous, the reduced drag allows a speed boost for the craft. In zero-G, intelligently placed RCS units enhance maneuverability. At low altitudes, or at least over something within 500 meters, the craft can shift it's main thruster nozzles down and activate secondary exhaust nozzles, allowing it to hover for around 45 seconds before an emergency override forces it into normal flight. 'Armament' The SF74's earlier variants were by default armed with twin 20MM autocannons (Now replaced with a GAU-20 and sensors) and both support an internal bay that can store varied armaments, similar to the AX-13. However, unlike the AX, it cannot carry heavier weapons due to bay size constraints. Modern variants trade some bay size for speed and GAU ammunition, with the engines being crowded more inwards. The GAU-20 the craft is armed with by default fires a mix of HE and Incendiary shells, similar to the UD4L's GAU-25, and allows it to shred hostile aircraft. Overview As a whole, the SF74 is an advanced, fast, and deadly predator, and if one finds themselves it's adversary, they should take caution. Trivia *The SF72 and SF74 share almost no similarities. *The SF74 was designed in less than a day. *Originally the SF74 was to be based off of the Command and Conquer 4 Firehawk and various Battletech aircraft. *The wings were at one point designed to face the other direction, but this was changed by order of Darkspiritwolf. *The cockpit is a heavily modified AX13's. Wonka's Arms Factory attempted to sue, but they were countersued in turn, as the AX13's cockpit is really a modified SF72's. The case was dropped overall following the sudden closure of WAF. *The aircraft was modified from the state seen in the Solomon VI and Cignus V shots at Qwerty's suggestion, creating the modern SF74. Gallery 74s-72s.png|A wing of SF74s relieving the short-lived SF72Bs. 74.png|A pair of Exorcists on Patrol. 74Fold.png|SF74 in folded mode with landing gear, commonly used for storage, and occasionally for higher speeds. 74Deploy.png|Deployed SF74, with full atmospheric maneuverability. AlienCombatDrop.png|USCM Strikeforce with SF74 escorts, AX13 Bombers, and UD4L dropship-gunships. The Uri.png|A picture of the Uri, Cravitus' personal SF74, marked with his Emblem, the Haestrom Insignia, and a few additions of his own. Uri2183.png|A still of the Uri, circa 2183, post-refit. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology